gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? Sketches
This article is about characters and sketches shown on Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? Opening Sketches *'Prologue/Cold Open' – Every episode would open with a scene of Carmen Sandiego bitterly muttering about something that annoys her, then deciding to change history so that said something ceases to exist. She summons a V.I.L.E. villain and gives them their orders, to which they gleefully accept. In the second season, an ACME Nano-Probe would record the exchange between Carmen and her ally. *'Kevin's Room' – In the second and final season, after the opening credits, Kevin is shown in his room goofing around doing a different activity, such as ironing and burning his clothes, playing basketball, eating his food when a giant spider appears, rehearsing with the engine crew, pushing the airplane bed out of the way, swinging, playing with paper airplanes, exercising, lifting weights, reading a comic book and wearing glasses, on a Mexican vacation, and having his fingers caught in a Chinese finger trap. The Chief said "Kevin?, KEVIN!", as he leaves his room, he sometimes says, "Oh alright/I'm going/coming I'm going/coming, Chief! I'm going/coming!", and makes his entrance to the right of the Chronoskimmer. Clue Sketches *'Cluefinder' – The cluefinder going off indicates that there is a clue. Kevin lets someone from the past (various performers) onto the ship and he/she gives the contestants clues. In one episode, The Chief's past self from the previous show Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? is the guest. *'VILE Villain Clue (Nano-Probe Intercept)' – In the first season, the villain would tell the time pilots where he/she is on the viewscreen. In the second and final season, there was the Nano-Probe Intercept where the villain talked to Carmen on her viewscreen courtesy of the Nano-Probe that intercepted it. Occasionally in the second and final season, ACME would intercept communications with V.I.L.E. and the villain would be talking to the time pilots on the contestant podium while a green light shines down on him/her. This was similar to the Phone Tap on World. Season 1 Sketches *'Omnicia' – When Kevin runs out of clues, he has no choice but to turn to Omnicia for clues. Omnicia is a spiritual woman who gives the time pilots a clue. Contacting Omnicia takes a lot of power, according to The Chief. She warns Kevin that they may not have enough power, but Kevin will tell her that they have to risk it. *'ACME Street Entertainers' – Some members of the studio audience come up and see the three ACME Street Entertainers (The Engine Crew) perform and give a clue to the time pilots. *'Elephant Guy' – A businessman (Owen Taylor) is being chased by an elephant in the jungle while he gives out clues. *'Millennia' – The world's oldest woman (Lynne Thigpen) gives out a clue to the time pilots. *'Timenet Weather' – A female weatherperson (Alaine Kashian) gives the weather forecast for the world back in the episode's time period on the viewscreen. *'The Unknown Explorer' – An old bearded sailor appears (John Lathan), who rides on a float while giving a clue. *'Incoming Missile Alert' – A red rotating light indicating that the Chronoskimmer hit something. Everyone braces for impact and things fall down on Kevin, and then the Timenet Postal Pinata shows up holding a clue. *'Trans-time Signal' – A precursor to interception of the Chronoskimmer. *'Molecular Generator Clue' – Kevin finds clues hidden inside the Chronoskimmer's Molecular Generator. *'Engine Room Alert' – A hi-lo siren would sound and Kevin responded. Then, one of the Engine Crew members would be in the engine room on the viewscreen indicating to Kevin and the pilots that they've picked up a signal from one of the other sketches saying that they have some important clues. Then, the sketch would eventually be put up on the viewscreen. *'The TimeNet Operator – '''In order for Kevin to reach the TimeNet Operator, he must use an old antique phone inside the Chronoskimmer's molecular generator to call him. The TimeNet Operator is an uptight New York accented telephone operator (played by Jamie Greenberg) who tries to give Kevin clues, but he is always interrupted by loud boisterous chatter outside, telling them to pipe down. However, since he is too busy with keeping the noise down, he never tells about the clues. Season 2 Sketches *'Engine Crew Song Clue''' – The Engine Crew sings about a clue in the engine room. This was similar to Rockapella's musical clues on World. *'Chrono Cafeteria' – The cafeteria in the Chronoskimmer is where all the ACME Timenet employees and people from the past eat their food. Libby the Robot (Lynne Thigpen) is the cafeteria lady and gives out the clues to the Engine Crew. *'Bedroom/Kevin's Mom Clue' – Kevin notices an intruder alert signal on the viewscreen and follows it to Sector 5, which is his bedroom. He goes in but finds that the intruder is his Mom, who gives out a clue to the time pilots. *'Fumbles McWhoops' – Kevin calls for the Chronoskimmer's technician, Fumbles McWhoops (Lynne Thigpen) to the bridge when there is something broken that needs to be fixed. She attempts to fix the broken stuff on the Chronoskimmer but has other things on her mind. *'Collision Alert' – Kevin sees two Chronoskimmers on the viewscreen, but then he sees himself in the future. The future Kevin gives clues to him. *'Parallel Universe' – This is the opposite universe of ACME Timenet called ACME Slimenet. This is where V.I.L.E. is good and ACME is bad. Kevin is evil and the Chief is called "The Commissar". The time pilots are also skeletons. As they seek out the heroic Carmen in their universe, they unknowingly give out clues to help the time pilots find the evil Carmen and her villain. The sketch would end in one of three ways: The evil Chief or Kevin leaving the chronskimmer, both saying “To wickedness, evil, destruction and treachary!”, or “Here’s to villiany and evil and all round madness.” Category:Carmen Sandiego